titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Proteus
Appearance :Proteus has very little in the way of an "appearance" as we normally think of the word. Perhaps what comes closest to this is his full name, which can be telepathically understood but cannot be truly spoken, heard, written, or read. The closest equivalent is the image of a white glowing orb that appears to be melting. To Non-Humans: :To non-humans, Proteus appears as a naked white mannequin that seems to bleed into the air around it. To Humans: :To humans, Proteus appears as a slim, twenty-three-year-old male with totally yellow, pupil-less eyes. He wears a black suit with white stripes, white shirt beneath and a black necktie. He also wears black slacks with white stripes and shiny black dress shoes. Personality :Proteus keeps people happy, confident, hopeful, and/or joyous when possible. Therefore, depending on the person or situation, he appears weak, ingratiating, cooperative, etc. He often does good things for those around him and very often is prone to crying or cowering before the Brotherhood's often authoritative superiors. To those he does not often encounter, he seems almost distant, as if they aren't really there. To adversaries, his personality seems to shift erratically minute to minute. Powers and Abilities Power of Suggestion :Proteus feeds upon the positive (happiness, confidence, joy, etc.) around him, but the most potent emotion seems to be hope. It is noteworthy that only pure humans can fuel him. In the presence of excesses of these positive emotions, Proteus is capable of storing this energy for later use or can begin to manifest his other voluntary abilities. Reality simply appears to melt and those who can biologically sense him (sight, smell, etc) begin to become highly susceptible to his suggestions (though not to the point of self harm). At "full" and without a constant source of positive energy, Proteus can influence one person for ten minutes or two people for five minutes and so on. Multiple sources of positive energy are needed to sustain the ability on multiple humans, but those under its effects can indeed fuel him. :When Proteus is active, he can also sense vague impressions of surface thoughts and speak telepathically with those who can sense him. Weaknesses :Absolutely none of Proteus' abilities function to the perceptions of non-humans, including animals. They do not even hear him, they can only see and touch him, and he appears as a white mannequin that seems to blur or bleed into the world around it. However, non-humans also cannot interact with Proteus in any way, nor can Proteus sense or interact with them. Objects and electronics can also sense Proteus for what he truly is and can interact with him (a non-human operating a firearm or sword could cause harm to Proteus, as could a human). When Proteus' powers are active, the stored energy he unleashes will quickly drain unless there is a constant source of it to supply him and continue his activity until he voluntarily shuts it down. Proteus also cannot cause physical harm to anyone in any way. When humans begin to fall into despair and lose all hope, Proteus' powers cease and he appears as a mannequin. Other Abilities :Proteus seems to enjoy singing and can do so fairly well. Relationships *None yet History Backstory ---- :Proteus is a manifestation that has actually existed since the dawn of mankind. However, this being has only manifested to human senses since the last 19th century and has only been reported as of 1903 inside the Statue of Liberty. Over the years there have been reports of a ghost wandering Liberty Island, New York. Most of the staff there had also reported positive experiences that do not seem to match any recorded events occurring on the premises of the island or the state of New York itself, ranging being awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for stopping a terrorist attack in the statue or using the torch of the statue to save the world from an alien invasion. More recently, the Brotherhood has harnessed Proteus and have began using him to their own ends. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Earth Category:Supernatural Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Titans Together